Hunt for the Swan
by ShadowxCatx666
Summary: Summary inside
1. New Start

AN

I don't claim to own anything to do with Twilight or NCIS that I may use. They belong to their respective owners.

Summary

Set a year after New Moon. The Cullens left me in Forks a year ago and I put my head into my studies graduating top of class. Uncle Charlie helped me move on after being abandoned by the family I thought wouldn't leave me. I got stuck in to a military programme during my spare time and I'm now ready to return to Washington. I left Washington with my mother at the age of four leaving my life behind to go into hiding. Now I can go home and start a new life with a new group of friends who will became my family and my life. This is the story of how I got my happily ever after.

Bella pov

"Director Vance"

"Sir my name is Isabela Marie Swan. I know we haven't met as I was sent away when Jenny was director. I was wondering if I could return." My uncle Charlie thought it would be a good idea after the Cullen's left.

"Sure when will you be here?"

"In a few hours." I sighed with relief." I know how to get to you. Um director can you not tell anyone as I want to surprise someone." I grabbed my keys and picked the note up.

"I'll meet you Miss Swan."

"Thank you Director Vance. I land in three hours." I nodded my head in agreement as I had a feeling it would be best. "I'll be wearing a man's forces type jacket."

There was a pause. "I'll be putting you on a team when you get here."

"Ok. I have got to go to catch my flight." Looking around to make sure I had everything.

"Bye Miss Swan."

Now to go and see Uncle Charlie. The taxi pulled up as I dragged my last bag to the door. "Can you put my bags in the boot please. I nearly forgot something." I grabbed my copy of the photo from the fridge. Then I left after locking up. "I need to go to the police station."

"No problem, miss."

Once at the station I turned to the driver. "I'll be right back." Walking in I went straight to Charlie's office. "Uncle Charlie I'm leaving now. Thank you for everything. I'm glad I came here to live with you."

"It's ok baby girl as long as you're happy. Tell him I said hi. He hugged me tightly. "And no boy's missy."

"Yes dad." We both laughed at that.

He played with a red piece of my hair. "Your hair is glossy and you can see all the natural colour in it today Bella. You look so beautiful baby girl. You are so much like your mother."

"Goodbye, Uncle Charlie." I hugged him as my eyes stung with tears.

"Speak to you soon. Don't ever forget I love you." He hugged me back.

"Me too, Uncle." I heard the taxi driver honk his horn.

"Go before you miss your flight. Ring me so I know you got there safely." He kissed my cheek. "And take this."

"I took the pepper spray and ran back to the taxi. "Airport, please."

Three hours later.

I was finally leaving the plane. Making my way to baggage claim pulling the jacket tighter around me I took my phone out of the pocket and switched it on. Dialling the number I grabbed my bags.

"Hey Bells, you got there ok?"

"Yeah, just arrived and I hate planes." He laughed at that. "Uncle Charlie, Just wanted you to know. I've touched down ok. Will ring you when I get settled in. I got to go as my escort is here" Looking up I saw the director.

"Love you baby girl."

"Me too, uncle." He hung up as the man approached me. Sliding my phone back into my pocket I grabbed my carry-on bag.

"Miss Swan," I nodded my head as I checked my pepper spray. "The car is outside if you would care to follow me."

Following him to the car I climbed in while he sorted my bags out. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"He shook his head. "No trouble from me. There may be trouble from your team though. Especially your boss."

"Will they be there?" I had to ask as I was getting nervous.

"No." We pulled up in the car park and made our way up to the bullpen. "Take a seat until they get here. I have to go meet them for dinner."

"Ok." I sat down at a desk of someone I knew. He had pictures on his desk of people I didn't know. I pulled out a book and was reading when I heard the lift.

"Meet your new team mate." The director told the group.

I saw him run to catch up with the others from the corner of my eye. "Hi."

"Vance send her to someone else." One of the men spoke up, I hid my shiver of pleasure.

"Gibbs, she is all yours now be nice. All of you." Director Vance left no room for argument.

I looked at each of them from the corner of my eye. Two women. One was a Goth Four men. Two older than the others and the third was a geek.

"This is your new team. I'm sure you will learn a lot." Vance was looking at me waiting for an answer.

I moved my book a little to see them better. Smiling I dropped my book onto the desk. "She's Tony's type." I heard a hiss as I turned an angry growl on her.

"Ziva be nice and keep those comments to yourself." He must be my boss. I could feel eyes on me.

I turned to Tony and ran at him. He caught me surprised. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kid. How is Charlie?" Tony asked.

"Lonely. He misses you too. He says hi and for you to call him later." I told him as he put me down.

He hugged me tight as I kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here kid?"

"Um, long story." He looked at me obviously seeing the dead look in my eyes.

"Bad break up." I looked away as he said it. He nodded his head and hugged me again kissing my head. "You still got it." He pulled at the jacket I was wearing.

"One of the La Push boys was going to throw it away and burn it but uncle Charlie threatened him." I wrapped my arms around him.

"What with?"

"His gun and the boy's privates." I giggled at the memory.

"Charlie. I owe him one. He laughed with me. "I'll have to sort your room out as soon as I can, but for now you can take my bed."

I nodded my head in understanding "Will you sleep with me?"

"Sure kid."

"Tony."

"Sorry boss." He turned me so my back was against his chest. His arms were wrapped around me so his hands were just under my bust and over my heart. "Kid, this is Magee and next to him is Ziva. The Goth chick is Abby, she works forensics. The man next to her is our M.E. Ducky. Ziva and Magee are field agents too. He moved me forward to the last man. Meet our boss. Gibbs."

"Hi." I smiled and waved at them.

"Guy's this is Isabella Marie." I turned to him and shook my head telling him not to tell them.

"Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. "I wasn't ready for anyone to know. I may never be but if they were told it would be on my terms.

"Have you finished with school/" I shook my head. "While we are free you will study. You are a good agent but you have to study."

"I know. I just need to do the weeks work and send it Then they will send the next week of work." I smiled at him as he pulled me in for another hug. "I miss mum." I said it so only he heard.

"So do I kid. So do I." He smiled sadly into my neck.


	2. Orders

**AN I will try to answer as many reviews as I can and answer any enquiries but I only ask you give this story a chance to develope before you question the story or characters.**

 **Lawmom430: Glad to hear it and thank you. I like a soft spot in Tony too.**

 **Guest: I am sorry the first chapter didn't meet expectations but I cn't finish the story in one chapter or give too much away before anything happens. First chapter was just to set the story off therefore it was to explain what was going on and set the pace for the story so that it kicks off events. If you are looking for one shots then look elsewhere as I can't do one shots. Thank you for your review.**

Vance pov

I was finishing the paperwork when the phone rang. Not thinking about why my personal would be ringing I answered it. "Director Vance

"Sir my name is Isabella Marie Swan." came the reply. She sounded a little older than my daughter. "I know we haven't met before as I was sent away when Jenny was director. I was wondering if I could return."

"Sure." I hoped I wasn't making a mistake. I already had an idea whose team to put her on. "When will you get here?"

"In a few hours. I know how to get to you. Um director, can you not tell anyone as I want to surprise someone." I wasn't willing to question that.

After the call I grabbed a new form and filled in what I could at the moment. A knock at the door alerted me to my present situation. "Come in."

"Director."

"Gibbs you and your team are to go and get something to eat. You have all been working too hard." Gibbs looked ready to object but I stopped him before he could. "That wasn't a request Gibbs. Go all of you and take some time. I'll meet you there when I'm done with this." Holding up a file to show them.

"Ok." Gibbs nodded his head and led his team out.

"Take Ducky and Abby with you." I shouted as the door closed behind them. Waiting an hour or so I decided to meet the girl at the airport. Grabbing what I needed I left.

 _At the airport_

Waiting at the gate Isabella should be coming from I checked the time. If she was going to be on time she should be landing soon. As soon as I thought I saw the passenger's from the plane came into the gateway. I was looking for a military jacket but soon realized I didn't need to as I was staring into a face I knew. She was on the phone so I stayed back. I approached her when she finished her call. "Miss Swan , the car is this way . If you would follow me." If my suspicion was right this will be interesting. Once I had her bags in the car I got in beside her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble from me. There may be trouble from your team member's though. Especially your boss." Gibbs wont like this one bit but I wasn't worried. We talked on the way back to N.C.I.S. I led her up to the bull and left her to get comfortable.

 _At the café_

"Sorry I am late but had something to take care of." Sitting next to Gibbs I looked at the rest of the team." So your team has been cleared for desk work for the time being, unless told otherwise."

Gibbs looked at me. "Why? It's not like we are going on holiday."

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's eat then we can go." Leaving no room to argue I called a waitress over. We talked as we ate our food. After paying the bill we then headed to the parking lot and our own cars. Back at headquarters the girl was sitting quietly until we came into view.

"Hi."

"Vance, send her to someone else."

"Gibbs she is all yours, now be nice all of you." I left no room for arguments. Comments were passed around. When she turned to Tony I caught the look in both their eyes. She ran from the desk she was sitting at and jumped for him, Tony caught and hugged her as if his life depended on her. After their moment and introductions I left to make a few enquiries. After I got what I needed I would decide what to do.


	3. Not an update

**AN I have received reviews on this story and I would like to clear a few things up. I understand everyone has their opinions and comments on what they read. It's freewill after all. But if you don't give a story a chance to develop and the characters a chance to develop then what is the point of reading a story. I don't claim to be an accomplished author or get money for what I write. I write for fun and enjoyment. I don't just speak for myself comments and reviews are good no matter if they are good or bad as long as they help in correcting things in the story. But just stating that a story is a disappointment and doesn't meet what you would expect for your own reading isn't creative criticism and doesn't help anyone. It would be like someone learning to play an instrument or rehearsing for a play and all they are told is that they were rubbish and nothing else. Writing for sites like this isn't a piece of cake.**

 **If you are reviewing or commenting on a story please leave CREATIVE CRITICISM not put downs and bad reviews or comments that are pointless. Respect that people may loose their train of thought when writing and miss things out or mess up a scene. Read author notes incase there is something that explains why things have been missed out. Wait for questions to be answered and ask your own questions in reviews or pms. If something doesn't make sense or looks like its been missed out ask the author. Give ideas in reviews or pms. All of this helps an author on sites like this and can help make things to us be made aware of or a little clearer on what you would like to see.**

 **If nothing else don't leave reviews as a guest leave a name. Or give it a go yourself. Like I said writing isn't a piece of cake no matter what fan fiction site its for. And if you ask J K Rowling, Stephen King, Lee Child, Stephanie Meyer or any other known authors they would say the same thing when they started out. I'm sorry if anyone takes offence but I had to clear it up.**


	4. Sorry not an update

**AN** Sorry for not up dating my stories but I won't be able to up date for a while as in process of moving. I will up date again when I have moved and settled in. Again sorry but hope to be up and running again in a couple of months. Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
